


Dinner

by bananacosmicgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: 1x01 Yankee White tag, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Over dinner, Gibbs and Tony discuss the possibility of hiring one Caitlin Todd.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 46





	Dinner

Dinner was cooking on the stove. 

“So, what do you think of her?” 

Tony stirred the pasta. “Who? The Secret Service chick?” 

He knew perfectly well who Gibbs was talking about, but he couldn’t resist. 

A spicy sauce with lots of chili stewed next to a saucepan of pasta, recipe courtesy of Tony’s grandmother. 

Gibbs shot him a look, setting down a plate each on the table. “Yeah. Her.” 

“She’s fine, I guess,” Tony shrugged. “She flirts with you.” 

“Hadn’t noticed.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t. You’re kind of blind when it comes to that stuff.” 

The timer beeped, and Tony grabbed the pasta off the stove. He put it on the table, and then set the pan of sauce next to it. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gibbs said. “Got you, haven’t I?” 

“If it had been up to you, we’d still be dancing around each other in the office.” Tony grinned at him.

They sat down and Gibbs filled his plate, as he usually did when Tony made dinner. Tony was an excellent cook, and particularly great with Italian specialties. 

“You thinking about hiring her?” There was a hint of timidity to his voice. 

Tony remembered the others – he’d lost count of how many there had been by now, but off the top of his head he counted Stevens, Miller, Blackaddler, Carlson—

Most of Gibbs’ picks had been women, and Tony wasn’t sure why, but perhaps Gibbs felt the team would be more balanced that with a female. Either way, none of them had lasted beyond the three-month mark, always screwing up royally so that Gibbs fired them, or quitting because they couldn’t handle Gibbs. 

Caitlin Todd of the Secret Service had handled Gibbs better than most, but Gibbs wasn’t her boss. Her attitude might change if Gibbs became her boss – especially if she pissed him off, or if she met Gibbs when he hadn’t had his morning coffee. 

Gibbs shrugged in response to his question; Tony knew to take it as a yes. 

“She didn’t seem to like me.” Tony took another bite and yes, it was delicious. 

“Did any of the others?”

Tony grinned. “Nope.” 

He reached out, squeezing Gibbs’ hand. Gibbs looked up, one eyebrow raised, but Tony said nothing. He liked the feeling of Gibbs’ hand in his own – the strong, slightly calloused fingers radiated warmth. Tony still reveled because he was allowed to touch Gibbs this way. 

“Just don’t flirt with her too much, okay?”

“Jealous?” Gibbs asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“Maybe.”

He stood and walked around the small kitchen table before bending down to steal a kiss. Gibbs’ lips tasted of chili and pasta. 

“Mine,” Tony said. 

“Gonna have to share at work,” Gibbs said. “Share and play nice with the other kid.” 

Tony pouted. “Just at work, right?” 

“Yeah,” Gibbs said, shaking his head and smiling. “Just at work.” 

He stood, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing him soundly again. Tony melted in his arms, devouring Gibbs’ mouth. 

Dinner stood on the table, long forgotten. 


End file.
